inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Espiobest
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raimon (Chrono Stone) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Blog~ nice blog Espiobest. why dont u tell the people in the chat, so they will join ur blog and this round end. XshuuX 10:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Requests Thanks Espiobest you have some epic requets and I think the One With The Wind Round is the best. I will try to do your requests as I have allot from B.N.N and some from DarkBlizzard9 aswell. But by the look of it I can try to do 2 of your Rounds, maybe one in G2. If that is the case, what Round do you think is the best? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 14:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Lets see I like both but because the One With The Wind Round has more participaints I think thats the Round I will do. If I can I will try and do the Black vs White or Negative vs Positive Round. Thanks again, :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Your Request WoW I like you request it's great!! Hope you will gave TsurugiFan16 more request!! I think you will steal The Most Generous Round Benefactor from me! XD (I'm just joking!but really I like your request :3) B.N.N (talk) 15:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Avatar Problem Hmmmm, do you save it when you upload a file?~ Can you see the file?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm, then I don't know, sorry :/ You should leave a message by the wikia community. Maybe, they know the answer on it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Sorry if I was no use~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reserve Okay, your pic is reserved ! =) SnowyBoy❄ 19:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Keyhole timings well in my time (Pakistan) Inazuma Eleven shows at 3:00pm and it's GMT + 5 i think Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 04:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) MK7 Hey Espio, Today at 1pm UK time, we are all coming online to play Mario Kart 7! I dont know if you knew about it, but I hope you can join, as all of us will be playing! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh thats right, my mistake! It is at 2pm. GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep it is, good to know your coming~ GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah everyone's going to be there! I cant wait~!! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! It is okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Table in Wikitext Hey Adi, I saw your comment in Potassium's blog, so I thought to answer your question...... So I guess you're getting troubles with the attributes in a table, right? Let's look at it with an example... Now if we run the above code the result will be this : As you can see, nothing happens in our table, just plain text with no borders or colors. Now, if we replace the YOUR ATTRIBUTES TO THIS PARTICULAR CELL ARE HERE with some REAL HTML, our table will be affected. For example, if we replace some values in our table like this : the result will be somewhat like this : Hope you got how the "attributes" work ^_^ Just ask me or Potassium if you have any questions with these tables.... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Well he used those writings in the attributes because he wanted to show all that when he "writes" something in the attributes part, i.e., the styles, nothing will be affected. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 12:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) re:Bug Hey Adi, I know~ I don't know why, but only MY blog is having bugs, Potassium once fixed it, but it is happening again.. So I've asked him again to fix it... Please be patient Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' re:Bug Okay~ I even can't wait to update my game.... BTW : Do you know HTML/CSS/Wiki-Text? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' '